jaylitmus_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Projects/@comment-99.36.164.46-20150812152940/@comment-99.36.164.46-20150814035259
Okay, I'm back. Oh I also forgot to mention yesterday another good thing about micromenace's Royal Rumble comps is they can be viewed as a backup due to some of your comps being country blocked (*cough*HardSynthWave*cough*). I see that your new K109 hasn't been country blocked (yet). Just remember, if your videos get country blocked, don't be afraid to reupload them with the sound adjusted. After all, better to view the video with a low sound quality than NOT being able to view it at all. "You might be tired of me reworking the k109 again and again... But I can't stop finding great disco tracks, thus... there's probably going to be part 3 :)" Actually, I don't mind. It is YOUR comp after all. In fact I do wonder how many more songs you plan to do for K109, because I have a couple of requests that you can add to your K109. India - Stay With Me This song may not sound discoish, but then again I personally think Vanity's "Undress" and Patti Austin's "Rhythm of the Street" sounds more like Vice City FM songs than K109 songs and India's song has similarities to those two songs I just mentioned. So why not give it a try? Barry Manilow - Copacabana I know, you're not interested in big name songs from big name artists at this time, but I think having at least one really big name helps in a field consisting mostly of obscures. Barry Manilow can take half of these losers (the people, not the songs) with his bare hands. Mark Mercury - Captain Harlock theme (Take to the Sky) Remember what I said about considering video game and TV themes? Well, this TV theme is not just obscure, but it is indeed a K109 type song. I highly recommend this one. "If you SUDDENLY bethink that one song from the video is purely amazing, and another one is absolute crap, don't be afraid to tell me about that!" Well, I did call half of the K109 artists losers when compared to Barry Manilow so I'll tell you what, I'll give you star ratings (5 being the highest and NEGATIVE 5 being the lowest) for K109 The Studio All Hell Breaks Loose!, and yes, I'm gonna rate micromenace's add-ons too. 1. Sylvester — You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)***1/4 2. Michael Zager Band - Let's All Chant**3/4 3. Earth, Wind & Fire - September***** Best Earth, Wind & Fire song hands down. A pure classic in American music. 4. Marie Serneholt - I Need A House**** Not bad for an Agnetha Faltskog wannabe. (Marie's former band The A-Teens were mimicking ABBA ala Ace of Base) 5. ABBA - Lovers Live A Little Longer***3/4 6. Evelyn King - Give It Up**1/4 7. Patti Austin - Rhythm of the Street****1/2 What a surprise gem from a major superstar like Patti that seemed to have gotten overshadowed by the even better Baby, Come To Me. The only bad thing about this song is that it should have ended with a fade out instead of an abruption that comes off as awkward. 8. Skyy - Movin' Violation*1/2 Cute song, but is nothing really special. D-Generation X would wipe the floor with Skyy. 9. Vanity - Undress** Average song from an artist that is nothing more than a punching bag for the Stone Cold Steve Austin's of the world. 10. Fever - Beat of the Night***1/2 11. Cheryl Lynn - I've Got Faith In You***1/2 12. James Ingram - Don't Let Go***1/4 Speaking of Patti Austin, here's her partner from Baby, Come To Me. Good jazzy like song, but I wonder why micromenace didn't use Just Once with Quincy Jones? Oh, well. 13. Rebbie Jackson - Centipede*** 14. Living Colour - Cult of Personality (CM Punk theme)****1/4 Awesome song from San Andreas's Radio X. I'm actually surprised that CM Punk would get this as his theme song later in his career since the WWE usually give wrestlers more recent songs instead. 15. Chic - My Forbidden Lover***3/4 16. Stone Sour - Hell & Consequences*** Bad News Brown didn't have an entrance theme during his career and this song is just okay. 17. Wham! - Love Machine**** Awesome cover from George and That Other Guy. 18. Stone Cold Steve Austin's Final Alliance theme - Venomous***3/4 Not as good as his 1996 theme, but better than his 2000 theme. 19. The Crown Heights Affair - You Gave Me Love** The only real purpose these guys serve is build up win columns for major superstars. 20. Rainbow Team - Bite The Apple***3/4 Ahh, Luciana Cirrillo of the Rainbow Team...the perfect punching bag for Stone Cold Steve Austin. On the bright side, Bite The Apple is a very good song. 21. Donna Summer - I Feel Love DUD This song comes off as long, repetitive and annoying (which is one of the reasons why Steve Dahl "killed" disco). Not one of Donna's better ones. On the bright side, Donna Summer would give the CM Punk's and Dean Ambrose's a fight! 22. Loleatta Holloway - Love Sensation***3/4 23. McFadden & Whitehead - Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now****1/2 24. Ago - You Make Me Do It***1/4 The Rainbow Team comments apply here. 25. SNES Sparkster Stage 1 theme****3/4 This song is one of the many reasons why I feel all the great music of the 1990's came from video games. 26. The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose theme***3/4 Dean's got the best theme song of the three Shield members hands down. 27. Alicia Bridges - I Love the Nightlife (Disco Round)***1/4 28. Fonda Rae - Over Like A Fat Rat***1/4 29. Nitro Man theme - Nitro Rider (IST remix)***** What an awesome remix of one of the better designed Mega Man robots. 30. Delegation - It's Your Turn***3/4 I personally think the problem with disco is it comes off as a jack of all trades, master of nothing. Sure there is a lot of good songs, but most of them don't blow me away. Thus why I rank most of these songs on here ***3/4. I have no problem with disco, but it doesn't help when a bunch of these songs drag on too long and repetitively. So I can't blame Steve Dahl for doing his Disco Demolition Night as I feel that was a necessary evil. Well that is my opinions on these songs. And now I present to you a video from a guy named Generic Male DJs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW4aAs6IbAQ What I like about this guy is that he shows a cover of the album/record of the song that's currently playing rather than showing the logo of a Grand Theft Auto radio logo throughout the video. Of course, it is time consuming, but I think it's worth it. Well that's all I have to say for now. Good luck in your future endeavors Jay. -Roman Reigns Is Sick And Tired Of Getting Screwed Over By Everybody!